Our Universe
by fiesa
Summary: Sometimes, she wished she had been born in another universe. One that wasn't even close to her own, collapsing world. OneShot.


**Our Universe**

_Summary: Sometimes, she wished she had been born in another universe. One that wasn't even __close to her own, collapsing world. OneShot._

_Warnings: Alternate Reality. This one is old and was written long before AlterOlivia took over. You may or may not excuse my randomness. _

_Set: Alternate Reality, future-fic, story-unrelated_

_No copyrightin**Fringe**ment intended._

_

* * *

_

_I was born in the wrong universe._

Olivia's thoughts were racing. Unable to stop them from mentally hammering against her skull, she stood by the window, unable to sit down, unable to rest. _The wrong universe. The wrong universe. The wrong…_ And yet, it felt so right.

Angrily, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop herself from bursting into pieces. What was it she felt? Anger? Joy? Disappointment? Fear? Probably fear. Not for her sake but for the sake of a tiny little being, not even born. What was it like to be born into such a world, a world of war and terror? She knew how it felt like living in one. But this world – this _universe – _still was her home, the place she had been born in, the place she had grown up in. It was the universe in which she belonged.

But however much she loved it, she dreaded it right now. She didn't want to live here. She wanted to leave, to go to a place that was safe, where nothing could harm her – her and the tiny soul growing within her. She should never have allowed such thing to happen, she knew. Staring at her reflection in the window, she blinked hard, trying to discern if something had changed. If it had, she was not in the place to judge because her face seemed exactly the same face she had seen when she had looked into the mirror this morning. But maybe the change was too deep, too all-embracing. Maybe…

"Hey, Liv", Peter said when he entered the living-room. She hadn't even heard the key in the lock when he had entered the house. She turned her head and tried to smile.

"Hey. You're early."

He dumped his jacket on the next sofa, stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's the matter?"

She shifted uncomfortably. Feeling him so close was comforting and tempting at the same time – tempting because she wanted to be held by him and tell him everything. But she didn't want to tell him right now. There had to be a better time to convey news like those she was carrying...

"Why do you ask?"

He grinned and kissed her hair. "Because you're tense. I can see it. And every time you answer back with a question, I know there is something troubling you."

She sighted in defeat and gave up. Why was the only person in the world who could see right through her and to whom she gave in to the only person she didn't want to tell what she would say in a few seconds?

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Peter froze.

In the window pane, Liv watched the stricken expression on his face turn to one of wonder.

"You're… pregnant?", he asked to ascertain what he had just heard, his voice hoarse. Without turning, she nodded, still watching his reflection. The tall, slender man standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her body, his head high enough for him to lay it on her own one. Again, she sighted and felt his arms tighten around her.

_I wish I could have been born in another universe._

"I know it is … inconvenient", she said slowly, every word leaving her lips unwillingly. She was afraid, yes. But she wanted to have this baby. _Peter's baby._ She wanted to hold it, to see it, to care for it and to love it as she never had wanted something before… Well, except Peter.

"But…" Something in his face changed and she watched it with wonder. She had seen him happy at times. But he was glowering now.

"Liv! That's great news!"

It was her turn to stiffen and she did it with surprise.

"Are you sure?" She asked, unsure if he was joking or not. He spun her around so she could face him.

"Are you joking? Of course I'm sure! I don't know whether I'll be able to be a good father, but… I think it's great!"

His huge smile was contagious. His expression was so happy she felt all the fear and stiffness float away from her body.

"I'm glad you're happy", she said and had to blink away tears. "I was afraid you wouldn't want it."

His lips came crushing down on hers. Like always, her body responded automatically, pressing herself against him and twining her arms around his neck, leaning towards him like a flower towards the sun. Even after years he still had the same crushing impact on her.

He broke away and lifted her up as if she was weighting nothing.

"We'll have a baby!" He laughed, whirling her around. Olivia's hair got in her way but when he put her down again, she brushed it aside and eyed him lovingly.

"I'm glad you are happy", she repeated. "I just fear…" She stopped helplessly, not knowing how to continue. He knew what she was thinking anyway.

"Don't worry", he said and wrapped his arms around her again, looking into the same direction as her. Night was falling.

"Everything will be alright."

As long as there was Peter by her side, she didn't care in which universe she was born.


End file.
